ulthelesfandomcom-20200213-history
Athelorn
Athelorn is the northern continent of Ultheles and stretches from the Shattered Sea all the way north to the Worldspire Mountains and beyond. The continent houses two of the world's mightiest political and economical powers in the Aiedonian Empire and Aellkouar, the leader of the Kouran League. The Aiedonian Empire The Empire stretches all the way from the Shattered Sea to the Worldspire Mountains in the north and resides in the central parts of the continent. It's borders are marked by the highlands to the West, where the domain of Earedh begins, the Steel Mountains in the South-West, wher Aellkouar resides, and in the Eastby the Dikenvar-infested wastelands of the Unchartered East. To the North-East resides Guthandom and Laithdom, whose domain stretches into the Silent Sea. The Empire consists of a number of provinces: Aiedon Aiedon is considered the Empire's hartland, the place of its origin and source of its strength. In Aiedon resides Verdcastle, the Imperial capitol governed by High Ruler and Lord Protector Empress Shae II the Just of House Ashenburne. Aiedon has little in the way of arable land, but her highlands are filled with game and grass such that the nomadic Aiedonian clans can sustain themselves well when not at war. Thaerdon The Empire's easternmost province is a fertile land with farms as far the eye can sea. In her midst rests the major lake Daer's Pond, where a dragon sleeps, if legends are to be believed. The province is quite dangerous, however, and is at risk from both Dikenvar attacks and Earedhian activity, as it borders the vengeful neighbour. Due to this, the province is almost always militarized, as it serves as main foodsource to the Empire. The Ruler of Thaerdon takes residence in the heavily defended city of Dalkeep and its ruler in the Castletown of Lakewatch, which insulates the province from having all of its Rulers exposed to attack. Cilludon Cilludon is considered the Aiedonian frontier on Athelorn, as the harsh wilderness outside its borders are considered extremely dangerous and infested by both uncivilized tribes hostile to Aiedonian expansion and powerful packs of Dikenvar. In this area, worship of the Dikenvar is strongest, and the Aiedonians have been forced to maintain strong fortifications and large quantities of defenders. The most impressive defensive structure in the Empire can be found here in form of the Cilludonian Wall, which follows the river Cuerun. The capitol of the province is Bloodfall, but its Protector tends to reside in one of the many Castles along the Cilludonian Wall. Iedon Iedon is considered the Empire's wealthiest province and is governed from Ilsgaer. Suildon Aellkouar Aellkouar is the humanity's oldest and probably its wealthiest nation. Governed by the Merchant King out of Iellnouth, Aellkouar is a strong, if fading, political and economical power that has been the Empire's strongest opponent for centuries. The Kouran rulers have always favoured using diplomacy and bribery over armed conflict and conquest, but even so their navy is feared all throughout Ultheles, as few can match their fleets. The Merchant Kings of the past have also focused an inordinate amount of time in fortifying their positions, most of which run alongside the coasts of the Shattered and Sunset Seas, such that the Steel Mountains separating the Kouran peninsula from the rest of Athelorn have never been conquered by a rivalling force. Earedh Earedh is based in the mountainous North-East frontier of Athelorn, right on the slopes of the Worldspire Mountains. The Egrans are by far the most dominant tribe within Earedh, and their quest for vengeance permeates most of the country and its decisions. Earedh is governed from its capitol of Mogunt Dhinas, but its Oathkeepers are always on the frontlines of the vengedriven Egrans, ever trying to find a means to cross the Worldspire Mountains. Guthandom Laithdom The Unchartered East